my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire (Nyillia)
Vampires (ヴァンパイア) refers to a race of immortals with an affinity for blood and the night. Background Vampires existed as a crossbreed between humans and bats. In Nyillia, they were quite regarded as a high ranked existences that could easily destroy a small town alone. In the spin off series, the creator seems to set tiers for vampires as shown below: * True Vampire: Shiro's race. Looks like a monstrous undead with very few human qualities. Among the most creepy-looking vampires of Nyillia, true vampires are even uglier than the others. Resembles a lamprey. * Origin Vampire: * Vampire:: One needs to be a B Rank adventurer in order to stand a chance and possibly win against these Vampires if prepared with the necessary resources to defeat it. To be certain of victory over them, an A Rank or above was needed. * Vampire Princess: * Vampire Bride: The only kind of vampire that looks beautiful but deadly yet their combat abilities are low. * Lesser Vampire: Reanimated by other vampires' race traits. They are rather similar to zombies in that they possess minimum intellect. Only adventurers of C Ranks and above could defeat Lesser Vampires. * Vampiric Beasts: Animals with the characteristics of vampires. Shiro summoned some of them by her skill. ** Vampire Wolf ** Elder Vampire Bat ** Vampire Bat Swarm Appearance Most of the vampires in Nyillia are far from the modern 'aristocratic, mysterious race' archetype of vampires. Instead, they look like a horrible mix of bat and human. Shiro's beautiful appearance is just a result of her being a player character, customized by her creator. Abilities Vampires possess numerous special abilities, which includes mystic eyes of charming, life drain, creating spawn through blood drain, powerful muscular strength and fast healing. As undead creatures, they are effectively immortal. Noted for their longevity and taste for blood, they are considered deadly heteromorphic monsters. A normal Vampire can only make far less intelligent Lesser Vampires, but as a True Vampire, they are far more capable of spawning vampires that have more or less the same mental capacity as humans. For that reason, Vampires could summon their familiars if not dealt with swiftly beforehand. Vampires in Nyillia were typically viewed as being frontliners among the warrior-types. Basic Vampire Race Traits * ast Regeneration * Evileye of Temptation * Life Absorption * Create Lesser Race by Bloodsucking * Weapon Resistance * Ice-type Damage Resistance Despite their staggering advantages over humans, vampires are not always invincible and can be slain through a number of means. For their instance, vampires are commonly weak against sunlight, cleansing from divine magic casters, and silver or magic-type weapons. Additionally, unless it is composed of special metals, hold a certain amount of mana, or things like Minor Healing Potions that are specially effective for undead like vampires. However, a vampire player is not effected by these statistics. Basic Vampire Race Weaknesses * Slow movement penalty during Sunlight * Vulnerability to Holy Water * Vulnerability to Silver weapons (only lesser vampires) * Added damage by Positive Energy Culture Vampires prefer places where the sunlight does not reach. They have developed a rather twisted sense of superiority over the living. Hence they would not dwell within cities with prey aplenty, nor would they hide deep within the sewers, they prefer a luxurious underground abode. A situation where they would stay in a roughly built cave is non-existent. Trivia * In the manga, a Vampire's basic difficulty rank is 60, which is equal to upper A-class (almost A+). * Most Vampires could only create unintelligent Lesser Vampires, but the Vampires which Shiro could make had nearly as much intelligence as a normal Human. * According to Shiro, Nyillia Vampire Players did not receive all the drawbacks of Vampires. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Nyillia